This invention relates to garment hangers, particularly those of the type designed to grip and suspend a garment. Hangers consisting of a primary rail or bar suspended from a hook and having a pair of clamping devices for engaging an article have become particularly popular as a display device for garments such as slacks and skirts. Heretofore, this type of hanger has been molded as a one piece device including the primary body portion and the garment engaging devices. In some cases the hook has also been molded as an integral part of the body portion. Such hangers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,607, entitled GARMENT CLAMPING HANGER, granted Oct. 17, 1972 to John H. Batts and U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,092 entitled GARMENT CLAMPING HANGER WITH SLIDABLE LOCKING CLIP, granted Oct. 23, 1973 to Judd F. Garrison, et al. This invention constitutes an improvement on this type of garment hanger.